1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to key case heads and is directed more particularly to a key case having offset escape openings for the attached key hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of embodiments of key case heads are well known in the art and generally comprise inner and outer members, one stationary and one movable, to permit alignment of escape openings for the removal or entrance of key hooks.
The escape openings for the key hooks are larger in diameter than the width of the slot and permit the ball on the anchor end of the key hook to pass therethrough. It is generally the case, that the escape opening is provided at one end of the outer member slot and, by moving the first or second member, is aligned with a similar enlarged recess of the inner member so as to permit the key hook to be withdrawn from the inner and outer members. A problem with this arrangement has been that once a selected pair of openings and recesses are in alignment for the removal of a single key hook, so also are the remainder of the openings and recesses in alignment for removal of key hooks. It often happens that once all the escape openings and recesses are in alignment the key hooks tumble to one end of their respective slots and drop through the recesses and openings and thereby, undesirably, are detached from the key case.